hamumufandomcom-20200213-history
Cheats
Gah. You shouldn't be on this page, you know. But if you are, prepare to have the cheat codes spoiled! Most of the cheat codes are invisible, so highlight any you want to see. Codes that do not give the player any in-game benefits are left visible. All cheats listed on this page should be typed in while playing unless otherwise stated. SPISPOPD These cheats only work on SPISPOPD V2.47 or later. * Invincibility — JAMULDOOM * Walk on water/in space — LIEMLE * Maximum firepower — HAMMERUP * Walk through walls — SPOOKZ * Destroy all enemies — NUKE * Advance to next level — YAP * Show a joke message — RINLEZ Amazin' SPISPOPD * Auto-win the level — SKIPPY * Get 5 lives — UMLAUT * Generate a powerup — YIPPEE Dr. Lunatic / Spooky Castle * Cover the screen with explosions — KABLOOIE * Maximum firepower — HAMMERSPLEASE * Win the level — ZAPPO * All keys — ZOOL * Full health — MEDIC * Walk on water/lava — AGUA * Energy Barrier — BARRIER * Get all four Keychains (Dr. Lunatic only) — STAMPY * Get all brains(Dr. Lunatic only) — BRAINZ * Light up items (Dr. Lunatic only) — ITEMBRIGHT * Get Cloak Invisible (Dr. Lunatic only) — WHEREAMI * Fill Rage Meter (Dr. Lunatic only) — ARGLEBARGLE * "Conspiracies" (Dr. Lunatic only) — CONWIZ Dr. Lunatic Supreme With Cheese * Level Editor — LEARTISTE * Get All Cheats— SCUMMYPUNK (must buy the cheat menu first, or else the game crashes) Kid Mystic * Get $50000 ($500 in the eGames version) — DAMEDINERO * Win the level — IAMAWINNER * Level up by 1 — RUTABAGA * Cover the screen with explosions — KABOOOOM * Maximum firepower — PLOPPLOPFIZFIZ * Activate Stoneskin/Steelskin without using mana, 20 second durationThis will activate the version that you have. If you don't currently have either spell then it will use the graphics of Stoneskin and the effect of Steelskin. The duration is always the same regardless of spells or player level. — ROCKNROLL * Walk on water/lava — LIQUEFACTION * All keys — STAYPUFT * Full health, mana fills to absolute maximum — MASHMASH Cheat Edition-only Cheats * All level 1 spells (Chapters 1/2, Armageddon) — ONE * All level 2 spells (Chapters 3/4) — TWO * Ten stars on Challenge Mode — DORF * A large amount of XP — XP *(Broken) Gives armageddon sword — GAMERA * Win the current chapter — CHAPTERWIN * Teleport to the boss level — BOSS * Adds all fairies and the Armageddon Sword (which also shows the Armageddon Sword movie and unlocks Challenge Mode) — SECRETIZE Loonyland 1 * Cover the screen with explosions — SUPERBOOM * Full health — GETALIFE * Temporary invincibility — BANGZOOM * Temporary speed increase — GOGOGO Badge Cheats Enter these on the Badge Select Screen while holding down Fire and Special at the same time: * Get/Lose Badge Selected — GIMME * Get all Badges — GIVEALL * Lose all Badges — CLEAR or delete loony.sav. * Mark all bosses beaten (for Boss Bash) — BOSSBASH Loonyland 2 In addition to the cheat codes below, "BANGZOOM" and "GOGOGO" are left-over from Loonyland 1 but have no apparent effect. * Instant death (will level up Stoneskin) — GOODBYE * Reset the profile's controls — CONTROLS Sleepless Hollow *Summon a monster (does not work with bosses) — Type its name into the ledger in Sleepless Inn *Walk through walls — IDSPISPOPD *Invincibility — IDDQD